Maya
'Maya Watson '''is the younger twin sister of Sora and the secondary deuteragonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. She is voiced by Emily Osment. Personality Maya is kind and has a great sense of humor like her nobody, Miriam. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor. Like Sora, Maya is free-spirited, fearless, and optimistic. Physical Appearance Maya is a strikingly beautiful and attractive teenage girl, inheriting her birth mother's brown hair and light blue eyes. She is mainly barefoot. Her preferred outfit is a long turquoise shirt with a sun design, lime pants, and rainbow shoes, which have been worn in many promotional posters and merchandise for ''Luna Tempest ''and ''Wreck-it Ralph 2. Her Duchess gown in her film debut is an evening dress with a purple ribbon on a blue top, pink short sleeves, long white gloves, a matching pearl necklace, lime green earrings, a yellow skirt with a red ribbon tied to it, and light pink glass slippers. In Maya's Sugar Rush form, she is 3'5", has a long brunette pony tail, wears a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and golden boots. For some reason, her eyes are green instead of light blue. In Chiaro Academy, she is taller than her older brother, wears a t-shirt similar to the shirt Sora wore as a young boy, (but green instead of white), gray shorts, and long dark blue boots. History Nightfall Rose In the end credits, she takes Sora, Kairi and Riku to Midtown where they meet Peter and Mary Jane. Infinity War In the end credits, she stands at Peter’s grave while his Aunt May places a bouquet on the ground. Maya breaks down in tears while Sora holds her, sadly looking at the photo of Peter and Maya standing near the Eiffel Tower. Relationships Justin Young Maya and Justin met while attending Gwen Stacy's party. They became engaged a week after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts: Nightfall Rose''. Two years later, Maya is pregnant with their first child, Marissa. Sora She loves her twin brother. Peter Parker/Spider-Man Peter is one of the first friends Maya made upon moving to Midtown. When Thanos attempted to eradicate her, Spider Man risked his life to save her, being erased in the process. Riku At first, Riku somewhat felt annoyed by Maya despite her similarities with Sora. When Riku opens up to her about his struggles with light and darkness at the Destiny Islands prior to the final battle with Xehanort, Maya offers her hand out to him and tells him that she is willing to help him, to which Riku responds with a smile and thanks her while taking her hand. Other Appearances ''Wreck-it Ralph 2'' Maya is one of the main protagonists. ''Chiaro Academy'' Maya is a teacher at Chiaro Academy. Quotes Cutscenes *"My name is Maya..." *"Are you...?" *"Oh, Jack!" In Battle *"Yeah!" *"Bring it on!" * Weaponry *Gun *Shuriken *Baseball Bat Keyblades Shooting Star Keyblade Keyblade of Avalor Theme Her theme is "Listen to Your Heart". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts: Nightfall Rose'' Entry 1 : Sora's long lost mysterious and beautiful twin sister. She, along her best buddy Oswald, is assisting her brother and co. : She fell out of the sky and into a wheelbarrow of hay in Avalon's Eclipse (2014). Entry 2 : A young woman who is Sora's twin sister. : She's teaming up with her twin brother and helping him find the 13th and final Dark Shard. :: Trivia *Maya's name was originally going to be Miharu. Category:Females Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Party Members Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Keyblade Masters Category:OCs Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Playable Characters (FKM) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of the Past